elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Real Barenziah, Part IV
The Real Barenziah, Part IV Treść Oryginał= The Real Barenziah, Part IV by Anonymous Barenziah fidgeted impatiently while Therris sorted through the papers in the desk. He was being meticulous and methodical, careful to replace everything just as he'd found it. They'd entered a nobleman's house, leaving Straw outside as a lookout. Therris had said it was a simple job but very secret. He hadn't even wanted to bring any other Guild members along. He said he knew he could trust Berry and Straw. "Tell me what you're looking for and I'll find it," Berry whispered. Therris' night sight wasn't as good as hers and he didn't want to make a light. Berry had never been in such a luxurious place. She gazed around with wonder as they'd made their way through the huge echoing downstairs rooms, but Therris didn't seem interested in anything but the desk in the small book-lined study on the upper floor. "Ssss't," he hissed angrily. "Someone's coming!" Berry said, a moment before the door opened and two dark figures appeared. Therris gave her a violent shove toward them and sprang away toward the window. Barenziah's muscles went rigid; she couldn't move or even speak. She watched helplessly as a dark figure leaped after Therris. There were two quick, silent blue flares of light, then Therris folded in a still heap. Outside the study the house had come alive with footsteps and voices calling and the clank of armor. The big man, a dark elf, half lifted, half dragged Therris to the door and thrust him into waiting arms. A jerk of the elf's head sent his robed companion after him. The elf came over to inspect Barenziah, who was once again able to move, although her head throbbed maddeningly when she did so. "Open your shirt, Barenziah," the elf said. Barenziah gaped at him and clutched it closed. "You are a girl, aren't you, Berry?" he said softly. "You should have stopped dressing as a boy a few months ago, you know. You were only drawing attention to yourself. And calling yourself Berry! Is your friend Straw too stupid to remember anything else?" "It's a common elf name," Barenziah defended herself. The man shook his head sadly. "Not among dark elves it isn't, my dear, but you really don't know much about dark elves, do you? I regret that, but it couldn't be helped. No matter. I'll remedy it." "Who are you?" Barenziah demanded. "So much for fame," the man shrugged, smiling wryly. "I am Symmachus, my lady, and it's a merry chase you've led me, although I'd guessed you'd head for Morrowind. You had a bit of luck. A body was found in Whiterun that was thought to be Straw's so we stopped looking for the pair. That was careless of me, yet I'd not have thought you'd have stayed together this long." "Where is he? Is he all right?" "Oh, he's fine for now. In custody, of course. You -- care for him, then?" he stared at her with curiosity out of red eyes that were so strange to her, except in her own seldom-seen image. "He's my friend," Barenziah said. The words came in a tone that sounded dull and hopeless in her own ears. Symmachus! A general in the Imperial Army, said to have the friendship and the ear ofTiber Septim himself. "Ai. You seem to have several unsuitable friends, if you'll forgive my saying so, my lady." As they talked the bustle and flurry in the house had died away, although she could hear people, presumably the residents, whispering together not far off. The tall elf seated himself on a corner of the desk. He seemed quite relaxed and prepared to stay awhile. Several? "W-what's going to happen to them? To me?" "Ah. As you know this house belongs to the commander of the Imperial troops in this area." Barenziah gasped and Symmachus looked up sharply. "You didn't know? You are rash, even for seventeen. You must always know what it is you do." "B-but the G-guild w-wouldn't -- " Barenziah was trembling. The Thieves' Guild would never have attempted a mission that involved Imperial policies. No one dared oppose Tiber Septim, at least no one she knew of. "I daresay. It's unlikely that Therris had Guild approval for this job. I wonder--" Symmachus examined the desk carefully, pulling out its drawers. He selected one, placed its contents on the desk top and removed the false bottom. There was a folded sheet of paper inside. It seemed to be a map of some sort. Barenziah edged closer to see it. Symmachus held it away from her, laughing. "Rash indeed!" He glanced it over, then folded and replaced it. "You advised me to seek knowledge." "So I did, so I did." Suddenly he seemed to be in high good humor. "We must be going, my dear lady." He shepherded her to the door, down the stairs and out into the night air. No one was about. Barenziah's eyes darted to the shadows. She wondered if she could outrun him, or elude him somehow. "You're not thinking of attempting to escape, are you? Don't you want to hear what my plans for you are first?" He sounded a bit hurt. "Yes." "Perhaps you'd rather hear about your friends first." "No." He looked pleased. It was the answer he wanted, but it was also the truth. While Barenziah was concerned for her friends, especially Straw, she was far more concerned for herself. "You will take your rightful place as Queen of Mournhold." Her heart leapt. It was really true then! Symamchus explained that this had been his, and Tiber Septim's plan for her all along. That Mournhold, which had been under military rule for the dozen years since she had left was to be returned, gradually, to civilian government, under Imperial guidance, of course, and as a part of the Imperial Province of Morrowind. "But why was I sent to Darkmoor." "For safekeeping. Why did you run away?" Barenziah shrugged. "I saw no reason to stay. I should have been told." "You would have been by now. I had in fact sent for you to be removed to Imperial City to spend some time as a part of the Emperor's household. As for your destiny, it should have been obvious to you. Tiber Septim does not keep those he has no use for, and what else could you be that is of use to him?" "I know nothing of him or you." "Then know this: Tiber Septim rewards friend and foe alike according to their deserts." Barenziah chewed on that for a few moments. "Straw has deserved well of me and has never done anyone any harm. He is not a member of the Thieves' Guild. He came along to protect me. He earns our keep by running errands, and--" Symmachus waved her to silence. "I know all about Straw," he said, "and about Therris. So? What would you?" "Straw wants a little farm. If I'm to be rich, then I would give that to him." "Very well. He shall have it. And Therris?" "He betrayed me," Barenziah said in a low voice. Therris should have told her the risks the job entailed. Further, he'd pushed her right into their foes' arms in an attempt to save himself. "Yes. And?" "Well, he should be made to suffer for it, shouldn't he?" "That seems reasonable. What form should the suffering take?" Barenziah balled her hands into fists. She'd like to beat and claw at the Khajiit herself, but that didn't seem very queenly. "A whipping. Would twenty stripes be too many do you think? I don't want to do him any permanent injury." "I shall arrange it." Barenziah spent two days in Symmachus' apartment during which she was kept very busy. There was a dark elf woman named Drelliane who saw to their needs, although she did not seem to be exactly a servant as she took her meals with them. Nor was she his wife. Drelliane seemed amused when Barenziah asked her about that. She simply said she was in Symmachus' employ and did whatever he asked of her. With Drelliane's assistance several fine gowns and pairs of shoes were ordered for her, plus a riding habit and boots, along with other small necessities. Barenziah was given a room to herself. Symmachus was out a great deal. She saw him at most meals, but he said little about himself or what he had been doing, although he was cordial and polite, was quite willing to converse on most subjects, and seemed interested in anything she had to say. Drelliane was much the same. Barenziah found them pleasant enough, but hard to get to know, as Katisha would have put it. She felt an odd disappointment. These were the first dark elves with whom she'd associated closely. She had expected to feel comfortable with them, to feel, at last, that this was where she belonged. Instead she found herself yearning for her Nord friends, Katisha and Straw. When Symmachus told her they were to set out for Imperial City on the morrow, she asked if she could say goodbye to her friends. "Katisha?" he asked. "Well enough. I suppose I owe her something. She it was who led me to you by telling me of a lonely dark elf girl named Berry who need elven friends -- and sometimes dressed as a boy. She has no association with the Thieves' Guild. And no one associated with the Thieves' Guild seems to know your true identity, save Therris. That is well. I prefer that your former Guild membership not be made public knowledge. You will speak of it to no one. It does not become an Imperial queen." "No one knows but Straw and Therris. They won't tell anyone." "No, they won't." He didn't know that Katisha knew then! Straw came to their apartment the morning of their departure, and they were left alone in the parlor, although Barenziah knew that the other elves were well within hearing. Straw looked drawn and pale. They hugged one another silently for a few minutes. Straw's shoulders were shaking and tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he said nothing. Barenziah tried a smile. "So we both get what we want. I'm to be Queen of Mournhold and you'll be king of your own farm. I'll write you. You must find a scribe so you can write me, too." Straw shook his head sadly, and when Barenziah persisted, he opened his mouth and pointed inside, making an inarticulate noise. His tongue was gone! Barenziah collapsed onto a chair and wept noisily. "Why?" she demanded of Symmachus, when Straw had been ushered away. "Why?" Symmachus shrugged. "He knows too much of you. He could be dangerous. At least he's alive, and he won't need his tongue to farm." "I hate you!" Barenziah screamed at him, then leaned over and vomited on the floor. She continued to revile him between intermittent bouts of nausea. He listened stolidly for some time, while Drelliane cleaned up after her. Finally, he told her to cease or he would gag her for the journey. They stopped at Katisha's house. Symmachus and Drelliane didn't dismount. All seemed normal but Barenziah was frightened as she knocked on the door. Katisha answered her knock. She'd obviously been weeping, but she embraced Barenziah. "Why are you crying?" Barenziah asked. "For Therris, of course. You haven't heard? He's dead. He was caught stealing from the commandant's house. Poor fellow, but it was so foolish of him. Oh, Barenziah, he was drawn and quartered this very dawn by the commandant's order. I went; he asked for me. It was terrible; he suffered so before he died. I'll never forget it. I looked for you and Straw but no one knew where you'd got to. That's Symmachus you're with, isn't it? You know, the moment I saw him, I thought, this is the one for Barenziah! I told him about you, you know." "Yes," Barenziah said. "Katisha, I love you, but please don't ever tell anyone else anything about me. Ever. Swear you won't. Especially not Symmachus. And look after poor Straw for me." Katisha promised, puzzled but willing. "Berry, it wasn't somehow because of me that Therris was caught? I never said anything about Therris to Symmachus." Barenziah assured her that it wasn't, that an informer had told of the Imperial Guard of Therris' plans, which was probably a lie, but Katisha badly needed some kind of comfort. "Oh, I'm glad of that, if I can be glad of anything just now. I'd hate to think-- but how could I have known? And Symmachus is very handsome, don't you think? And charming." "I don't know," Barenziah said. "I haven't really thought about it. There hasn't been time." She explained about being Queen of Mournhold and going to live in Imperial City for awhile first. "He was looking for me. I don't think he thinks of me as a woman at all. He said I didn't look like a boy, though," she added in the face of Katisha's incredulity. She knew that Barenziah evaluated every male she saw in terms of sexual desirability. "I suppose it's the shock of finding out that I really am a queen," she added, and Katisha agreed that that must be something of a shock, although one there was no likelihood of her experiencing first hand. Their party left Rifton by the great south gate. Once through Symmachus tapped her shoulder and pointed back to the gate. "I thought you might want to say good-bye to Therris, too," he said. Barenziah stared briefly but steadily at the head impaled on a spike above the gate. The birds were at it, but the face was still recognizable. "I think he will not hear me," she said. "Let's be on our way, shall we?" Symmachus was clearly disappointed by her lack of reaction. "You heard of this from Katisha?" "Of course. She attended the execution." Barenziah said casually. If he didn't know already, he'd find out soon enough; she was sure of that. "Did she know Therris belonged to the Guild?" "Everyone knew that. It's only lower ranking members like me who are supposed to keep their membership secret. The ranking officers are well known. But you know all that, don't you?" She smiled archly at him. "So you told her who you were and whence you'd come, but not about the Guild." "The Guild membership was not my secret to tell. The other was. There is a difference. Besides, Katisha is a very honest person. Had I told her it would have lessened me in her eyes. She was always after Therris to take up a more honest line of work. I value her good opinion. She also thought I'd be happier if I'd settle down with just one man friend, one of my own race. You, in fact. Isn't it odd how wishes come true sometimes, but not the way you want them to?" "Yes. Very odd." Something about the way he said it made her think that she herself was one of his wishes that had come true in a way that wasn't altogether to his liking. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część IV Anonim Barenziah wierciła się niecierpliwie, podczas gdy Therris przebierał papiery leżące na biurku. Robił to skrupulatnie i metodycznie, uważnie odkładając wszystko na miejsce. Weszli do domu szlachcica, zostawiając Słomkę na czatach. Therris mówił, że zlecenie jest proste, ale wyjątkowo tajne. Nie chciał nawet zabrać nikogo z gildii. Mówił, że mógł zaufać tylko Berry i Słomce. - Powiedz, czego szukasz, a ja to znajdę - szepnęła Berry. Therris widział w nocy gorzej od niej i nie pozwalał przynosić żadnego światła. Berry nigdy nie była w takim luksusie. Rozglądała się z zachwytem, gdy podążali komnatami na parterze, w których odbijało się echo. Therris jednak wydawał się zainteresowany tylko biurkiem w małym, wyłożonym książkami gabinecie na piętrze. - Pssst - zasyczał ze złością. Podniósł go wysoko. - Ktoś idzie! - powiedziała Berry chwilę przed tym, jak drzwi się otworzyły i pojawiły się dwie ciemne postacie. Therris gwałtownie popchnął ją ku nim i skoczył do okna. Mięśnie Barenziah zesztywniały. Nie mogła ruszać się, czy nawet mówić. Bezradnie patrzyła, jak ciemna postać skoczyła w ślad za Therrisem. Widać było dwa ciche, szybkie promienie błękitnego światła, po których Therris osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. Większy mężczyzna, mroczny elf, ni to zaniósł, ni to zaciągnął Therrisa do drzwi, rzucając go w oczekujące ramiona. Ruch głowy elfa posłał za nimi jego towarzysza w szacie. Elf podszedł on, by przyjrzeć się Barenziah, która znowu mogła się poruszać, choć szaleńczo waliło jej w głowie, gdy to robiła. - Rozepnij koszulę, Barenziah - powiedział elf. Barenziah wytrzeszczyła oczy i się zakry. . - Jesteś dziewczyną, prawda, Berry? - rzekł miękko. - Wiesz, już parę miesięcy temu powinnaś była przestać przebierać się za chłopaka. Tylko zwracałaś na siebie uwagę. Do tego nazwać się Berry! Czy twój Słomka nie ma dość rozumu, żeby wymyślić coś lepszego? - To popularne imię wśród elfów - broniła się Barenziah. Mężczyzna smutno potrząsnął głową. - Nie wśród mrocznych elfów, moja droga. Ale chyba nie wiesz wiele o mrocznych elfach, prawda? Szkoda, ale tak musiało być. Nieistotne. Zaradzę temu. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała Barenziah. - Tyle, jeśli chodzi o sławę... - Wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna, uśmiechając się drwiąco. - Symmachus moja pani. I muszę przyznać, że wyciągnęłaś mnie na wesołą gonitwę. Choć zgadywałem, że wyruszysz do Morrowind. Miałaś nieco szczęścia. W Białej Grani znaleziono ciało, które uznano za zwłoki Słomki, więc przestaliśmy was szukać. To było nieostrożne z mojej strony. Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że przez tyle czasu pozostaniecie razem. - Gdzie on jest? Czy nic mu nie jest? - Och, jest bezpieczny. Na razie. Oczywiście pod strażą. Więc... zależy ci na nim? - spojrzał się na nią z ciekawością. Czerwonymi oczami, które wydawały jej się obce, oprócz swoich, rzadko widywanych w lustrze. - To mój przyjaciel - powiedziała Barenziah tonem, który jej samej wydał się bezbarwny i bezradny. Symmachus! Sam generał cesarskiego wojska, który ponoć cieszył się przyjaźnią i zaufaniem samego Tibera Septima. - Ai. Wydajesz się nieostrożnie dobierać sobie przyjaciół — jeśli wybaczysz mi te słowa, Milady. - W trakcie rozmowy zamieszanie w domu uciszyło się, choć słyszała ludzi, pewnie domowników, szepczących coś niedaleko. Wysoki elf przysiadł na brzegu biurka. Wydawał się zrelaksowany i przygotowany na dłuższy pobyt. - Przyjaciół? On wiedział o niej wszystko!. - C-co się z nimi stanie? Ze m-mną? - Ach. Jak wiesz, dom ten należy do dowódcy cesarskich wojsk w tym regionie. - Barenziah wciągnęła powietrze i Symmachus ostro na nią spojrzał. - Nie wiedziałaś? Pochopna jesteś, nawet jak na siedemnaście lat. Zawsze musisz wiedzieć, co robisz. - A-ale g-gildia n-nie ... nie do... - Barenziah dygotała. Gildia złodziei nigdy nie przyjęłaby zlecenia, które wchodziłyby w drogę polityce Cesarstwa. Nikt nie ośmielał się sprzeciwiać Tiberowi Septimowi, przynajmniej nie nikt kogo znała. - Nie sądzę, żeby Therris miał poparcie gildii. Zastanawiam się... - Symmachus uważnie zbadał biurko, wyjmując szuflady. Wybrał jedną, położył ją na biurku, i wyjął drugie dno. Był pod nim jakaś papier. Barenziah przysunęła się, by się przyjrzeć. Symmachus ze śmiechem zabrał mapę. - Naprawdę lekkomyślna! - Spojrzał na mapę, następnie złożył ją i wsadził z powrotem na miejsce. - Powiedziałeś, żebym szukała wiedzy. - Faktycznie, tak powiedziałem. - Nagle wydał się nabrać doskonałego humoru. - Musimy iść, droga pani. Odprowadził ją do drzwi, po schodach, i na dwór, na nocne powietrze. Nikogo nie było w okolicy. Barenziah pobiegła wzrokiem ku cieniom. Zastanawiała się, czy da radę go prześcignąć, czy jakoś się wymknąć. - Nie myślisz chyba o próbie ucieczki, co? Nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, jakie mam wobec ciebie plany? - Brzmiał urażony. - Tak. - Może najpierw chcesz się dowiedzieć o przyjaciołach. - Nie. - Wydawał się zadowolony. Oczekiwał właśnie takiej odpowiedzi, ale była to też prawda. Choć Barenziah zależało na przyjaciołach, szczególnie na Słomce, o wiele bardziej interesował ją własny los. - Zajmiesz swoje miejsce jako prawowita królowa Mournhold. Jej serce wyskoczyło/ To była więc prawda! Symmachus wyjaśnił, że cały czas to właśnie było jego, i Tibera Septima, planem wobec niej. Mournhold, nad którym sprawowano wojskowe rządy przez ostatni tuzin czy więcej lat, odkąd je opuściła, miało stopniowo powrócić do rządów cywilnych — oczywiście pod protektoratem Cesarstwa, jako część cesarskiej prowincji Morrowind. - Czemu jednak wysłano mnie do Ciemnowrzosia? - Dla bezpieczeństwa. Dlaczego uciekłaś? Barenziah wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie miałam powodu, by zostać. Powinnam się dowiedzieć wcześniej. - I już byś się dowiedziała. Posłałem po ciebie, by zabrać cię do Cesarskiego Miasta, gdzie miałaś spędzić pewien czas na dworze cesarza. Co do twojego losu, powinien on być dla ciebie oczywisty. Tiber Septim nie ratuje tych, którzy nie są mu przydatni — a jak inaczej możesz się mu przydać? - Nic o nim nie wiem ani o tobie. - Wiedz więc jedno: Tiber Septim wynagradza przyjaciół i wrogów stosownie do ich uczynków. Barenziah trawiła to przez dłuższą chwilę. - Słomka zasługuje na wiele i nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził. Nie jest członkiem gildii złodziei. Poszedł z nami, żeby mnie chronić. Zarabia na nas, biegając ze sprawunkami, i... Symmachus uciszył ją gestem. - Wiem wszystko o Słomce - rzekł - i o Therrisie. - A więc? Co zrobisz? - Słomka marzy o małym gospodarstwie. Jeśli mam być bogata, to mu je dam. - Bardzo dobrze. Dobrze. Będzie je miał. A Therris? - Zdradził mnie - powiedziała Barenziah niskim głosem. Therris powinien był jej powiedzieć, jak ryzykowne było to zlecenie. Poza tym, żeby się uratować, wepchnął ją w ramiona przeciwników. - Tak. Więc? - Więc powinien zostać za to ukarany, nieprawdaż? - To brzmi rozsądnie. Jaką formę powinna mieć kara? Barenziah zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Sama chciała bić i drapać khajiita. Ale takie zachowanie nie przystawało królowej. - Chłosta. Myślisz, że dwadzieścia batów to nie będzie za dużo? Nie chcę go okaleczyć na stałe. Barenziah spędziła dwa dni w domu Symmachusa, nie narzekając w tym czasie na brak zajęć. Była tam mroczna elfka imieniem Drelliane, która dbała o jej potrzeby, choć nie wyglądała na służącą, gdyż jadła posiłki razem z nimi. Nie była też jego żoną i na pytanie Barenziah zareagowała rozbawieniem. Odrzekła tylko, że jest na usługach Symmachusa, i robi to, o co zostanie poproszona. Z pomocą Drelliane zamówiono dla niej kilka pięknych sukni i par butów oraz strój i buty do jazdy konnej, nie licząc innych drobnych potrzeb. Barenziah dostała swój własny pokój. Symmachus był nieobecny przez większość czasu. Widywała go przy posiłkach, ale niewiele mówił o sobie ani o tym, co robił. Był serdeczny i uprzejmy, chętny do rozmowy na wiele tematów, i wydawał się interesować wszystkim, co miała do powiedzenia. Drelliane była podobna. Byli sympatyczni, lecz „nie dawali się poznać”, jakby określiła to Katisha. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie rozczarowania. Byli pierwszymi mrocznymi elfami, z którymi się bliżej zadawała. Myślała, że będzie jej z nimi dobrze, a przynajmniej, że poczuje, że gdzieś należy. Zamiast tego okazało się, że tęskni za swymi norskimi przyjaciółmi, Katishą i Słomką. Kiedy Symmachus powiedział jej, że nazajutrz wyjeżdżają do Cesarskiego Miasta, spytała, czy może się pożegnać ze swymi przyjaciółmi. - Z Katishą? - zapytał. – Dobrze więc. Chyba jestem coś jej winien. To ona opowiedziała mi o samotnej mrocznej elfce imieniem Berry, która potrzebowała przyjaźni elfów — która czasami przebiera się za chłopaka. Nie ma powiązań z gildią złodziei. I nikt z gildii nie zna twej prawdziwej tożsamości, oprócz Therrisa. To dobrze. Wolałbym, żeby twoje członkostwo w gildii nie przedostało się do publicznej wiadomości. Proszę, nikomu o tym nie mów. Taka przeszłość nie ... przystoi cesarskiej królowej. - Wiedzą tylko Słomka i Therris. Oni nikomu nie powiedzą. - Nie. Nie powiedzą. - Nie wiedział wtedy, że Katisha już wie. Słomka przyszedł do ich domu dzień przed odjazdem. Byli sami w salonie, choć Barenziah wiedziała, że w zasięgu słuchu są inne elfy. Słomka wyglądał blado i mizernie. Ściskali się cicho przez kilka minut. Słomka trząsł się i po policzkach spływały mu łzy, ale nic nie powiedział. Barenziah próbowała się uśmiechnąć. - Spełniły się marzenia nas obojga, co? Ja zostanę królową Mournhold, a ty będziesz panem na własnym gospodarstwie. Będę pisać do ciebie, obiecuję. Musisz znaleźć skrybę i też pisać do mnie. Słomka smutno pokręcił głową. Gdy Barenziah nalegała, otworzył usta i wskazał na nie, wydając nieartykułowane dźwięki. Wtedy zrozumiała, co się stało. Miał ucięty język. Barenziah upadła na krzesło i zaczęła głośno szlochać. - Ale dlaczego? - zapytała Symmachusa, gdy wyprowadzono Słomkę. - Po co? Symmachus wzruszył ramionami. - Wie za dużo. Może być niebezpieczny. Przynajmniej żyje, a język nie będzie mu potrzebny na farmie. - Nienawidzę cię! - wrzasnęła nań Barenziah, a potem zgięła się wpół i zwymiotowała na podłogę. Obrzucała go obelgami w przerwach między atakami mdłości. Przez jakiś czas beznamiętnie słuchał, podczas gdy Drelliane sprzątała po niej. W końcu zagroził, że jeśli nie przestanie, zaknebluje ją na czas podróży. Zatrzymali się przy domu Katishy. Symmachus i Drelliane nie zsiedli z koni. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, lecz Barenziah bała się, gdy pukała do drzwi. Katisha otworzyła. Widać było po niej, że płakała, ale objęła Barenziah. - Czemu płaczesz? - spytała Barenziah. - Z powodu Therrisa, a niby czemu? Nie słyszałaś? Ojej. Biedny Therris. Nie żyje. Złapano go na kradzieży w domu komendanta. Biedak, ale to było głupie z jego strony. Och, Barenziah, dziś rano z rozkazu komendanta rozerwano go końmi! Poszłam. Chciał tego. To było straszne. Tak cierpiał, zanim umarł. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Szukałam cię i Słomki, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie zniknęliście. To Symmachus? - Wtedy Katisha zrobiła coś dziwnego. Przestała płakać i się uśmiechnęła. - Wiesz, jak tylko go zobaczyłam, pomyślałam sobie, to jest mężczyzna dla Barenziah! Wiesz, powiedziałam mu o tobie. - Tak - odrzekła Barenziah - Katisho, kocham cię. Ale proszę, nigdy nie mów nikomu niczego o mnie. Nigdy. Przyrzeknij, że nie powiesz. Szczególnie Symmachusowi. I zaopiekuj się dla mnie Słomką. Obiecaj mi to. Barenziah zapewniła ją, że nie o to chodzi, że jakiś informator doniósł Cesarskiej Straży o zamiarach Therrisa. Prawdopodobnie było to kłamstwo, Katisha bardzo potrzebowała pociechy. - Cieszę się z tego, jeśli teraz mogę z czegokolwiek się cieszyć. Nie chciałabym myśleć... ale skąd miałam wiedzieć? I Symmachus jest bardzo przystojny, prawda? Taki czarujący. - Nie wiem- powiedziała Barenziah. - Nigdy o tym nie myślałam. Nie było na to czasu. - Wyjaśniła, że jest teraz królową Mournhold i że na jakiś czas zamieszka w Cesarskim Mieście. – Szukał mnie. Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle uważał mnie za kobietę. Powiedział jednak, że nie wyglądam na chłopaka - dodała, widząc niedowierzanie Katishy, która wiedziała, że Barenziah oceniała mężczyzn pod względem ich atrakcyjności seksualnej. - To chyba szok, gdy się dowiedziałam, że naprawdę jestem królową - dodała i Katisha odparła, że owszem, to prawda, że musiał to być pewien szok, choć taki, którego sama nie mogła się spodziewać. Królewski orszak opuścił Pękninę przez południową bramę. Już na zewnątrz Symmachus klepnął ją w ramię i pokazał na bramę. - Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała się też pożegnać z Therrisem. - rzekł. Barenziah krótko, lecz pewnie popatrzyła na głowę zatkniętą na pice nad bramą. Objadły ją ptaki, ale twarz ciągle dawało się rozpoznać. - Nie sądzę, żeby mnie usłyszał – powiedziała - Ruszajmy w drogę, generale, dobrze? Jej brak reakcji wyraźnie rozczarował Symmachusa. - Rozumiem, że słyszałaś o tym od swej przyjaciółki, Katishy? - Oczywiście. Poszła na egzekucję - rzekła swobodnie Barenziah. Jeśli jeszcze nie wiedział, była pewna, że dowiedziałby się wkrótce. - Wiedziała, że Therris należał do gildii? - Wszyscy wiedzieli. Tylko niżsi stopniem, jak ja, muszą utrzymywać w tajemnicy członkostwo w Gildii. Ci ważniejsi są szeroko znani. Ale na pewno wiesz to wszystko, prawda? -uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Więc powiedziałaś jej, kim jesteś, i skąd pochodzisz, ale nie o gildii. - Przynależność do gildii nie była moją własną tajemnicą. To drugie było. Jest różnica. Poza tym Katisha jest bardzo uczciwą osobą. Gdybym jej powiedziała, umniejszyłoby to mnie w jej oczach. Zawsze naciskała na Therrisa, żeby znalazł sobie uczciwą pracę. Cenię sobie jej zdanie. Powiedziała mi także Że byłabym szczęśliwsza, gdybym ustatkowała się z jednym przyjaznym mężczyzną. Kimś ze swojej rasy. Prawdę mówiąc, z tobą. Dziwne, jak życzenia czasem się spełniają — ale nie w sposób, w jaki się życzy? Tak. Bardzo dziwne — i jego ton dokładnie pasował do słów. Potem przeprosił i został z tyłu. Sposób, który sugerował, że to ona, była spełnieniem któregoś z jego życzeń, które spełniło się w sposób, który najwyraźniej mu nie odpowiadał. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki